


Treasure Hunt

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec and Magnus plan a surprise that will give their sons a memory to treasure.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for the HM prompt 500 words or less: Gold

Alec looked at his husband, a huge smile on his face. They were planning a treasure hunt for Max and Rafe and everything was finally in place.

They’d been planning it in secret for weeks, wanting to surprise the boys. Max and Rafe both had curious minds, just one of the many things Alec and Magnus loved about them, and they didn’t want the boys to figure out what was going before the day of the treasure hunt. With the help of Simon, Clary and his siblings, Alec had made sure everything was taken care of for the big day.

“How’s it going?” Magnus asked his husband, leaning in to kiss him. “Is everything ready for tomorrow?”

“I think so,” Alec replied. “I hope they like it.”

“They’ll love it, Alexander, don’t worry,” Magnus reassured him, noticing his husband licking his lips nervously.

“I can’t wait to see their faces,” Alec said, relaxing under the warm touch of his husband as he caressed his face.

“They’ll love it, you’ll see,” Magnus reiterated, leading him to bed.

The next morning Max and Rafe woke to find signposts around their home and ran into their parents’ bedroom, all excited, demanding to know what the signs were for.

Magnus and Alec kneeled down next to them, telling the boys to follow the arrows because they were going on a treasure hunt!

“What’s the treasure?” Rafe asked, bouncing with excitement.

“Something you can keep as you will own it after you find it,” Alec replied.

Rafe took Max's hand as they followed the arrows, only stopping when they came to a signpost that had two arrows, pointing in opposite directions.

“What do we do now?” Rafe asked, turning to his dad and papa.

“You’re going to go one way, and your little brother’s going to go the other way. Whoever finds the treasure first can share it,” Alec explained with a smile.

Rafe ran in one direction with Alec following him, as Magnus did with Max in the other direction.

“Is that gold?” Rafe asked as he saw all the gold bars scattered around the room.

“I see you found the treasure,” Alec said as he knelt beside his son. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, Dad!” Rafe replied, lifting one of the gold bars. “It smells like chocolate!”

“It is chocolate, son,” Alec confirmed, ruffling his hair.

“Rafe, Rafe, look what I found!” Max yelled, running towards his brother, Magnus behind him.

Max opened his hand to show his brother a chocolate bar wrapped in gold foil, just like the ones Rafe had found. “We both found the treasure!” the boys exclaimed joyfully.

“Yes, you did,” Magnus said, beaming at them.

“We’re very proud of you and love you both so much,” Alec added.

The boys showered them with kisses and chocolates in reply.

Magnus looked at his husband who was smiling widely, obviously pleased they had pulled it off. They had succeeded in planning the perfect treasure hunt!


End file.
